Redamancy
by trash910
Summary: Redamancy (n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full. "I am a fool, I agree. But a fool who is in love with you too." trash910


I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi-sensei does although I wish I did. I only own the plot of this fan-fiction and the OCs .

The pictures used here do not belong to me and I found them on the internet. Please don't sue me. xD

~*~*~

I like you- Day6

Moondust- Jaymes Young

~*~*~

Tenshi walked quietly like a tiger stalking its prey, she had been a shinobi since the day she learned walking and forming hand signs. Tenshi had just seen the Senju brothers, the white hair shinobi, Tobirama had a murderous look on his face while the elder Senju, Hashirama was calm yet annoyance turned his tanned features into a frown. The difference between the two Senju brothers was like sky and earth not only in looks but also in personality. She mused to herself as long dark hair came into her view. She smiled softly to herself as she debated whether to call out to Madara or surprise him; Of course there was always a possibility of startling Madara and getting her own throat slashed.

"Madara-san!" Madara paused from glowering at the air molecules as he heard someone call out his name. The voice was serene but held a teasing edge to it. No wonder her name is Tenshi, Madara thought as he grunted his approval for Tenshi to come near. "What happened, Madara-san?" Tenshi asked as she leaned forward so that Madara was able to look at her properly from his peripheral vision. "Nothing." He muttered as he placed his hands behind him, leaning back to face her. "I have known you since the day I was born, Madara." Tenshi replied with a kind smile on her face. He liked seeing her smile it warmed his very being; the way the corner of her eyes crinkled as if sorrow wasn't etched deep into their bones.

"Hashirama and I talked. Tobirama is an annoyance." Tenshi chuckled remembering the day when she angered Tobirama to the point he let his emotions get the better of him. He had slammed the door in anger and broke it while she was reduced to a laughing mess. In her defense even Mito-san was giggling! Madara smirked casting a questioning glance at her, "Remembering the day when Tobirama broke the door." "I still can't believe that you did not call for Hashirama. All you needed to do was yell." Madara replied, letting out a short laugh. Tenshi smiled wider with glee now that Madara was showing his older self again. She missed it dearly. "Now tell me what happened." Madara let out a sigh.

"Do you ever give up?" he asked with a small smile tugging at his lips. "Don't you know the answer by now?" she asked with a laugh making Madara smile. Sometimes it annoyed him that Tenshi was so persistent yet he liked that she never gave up on him, it showed him that she cared. He could never ask for a better friend than her. She held an influential presence in his life, one he would never let go of. "Hashirama asked me to become the Hokage." The look on Tenshi's face, made him smile, a bitter-sweet one, but a smile nonetheless. She seemed to be pleasantly surprised . "That's great, Madara." "But Tobirama thinks otherwise." Tenshi frowned slightly then smiled. "Why are you worrying so much? You have the great Uchiha clan to look after. You too are the hero and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. We are the sideline heroes, we help but never get the credit but it doesn't matter because I like it the same way." "When have you been a sideline hero, Tenshi?" Madara asked quietly.

To others it would seem cold but Tenshi knew he meant to know it genuinely and not sardonically. She was glad to see Madara's good side which he rarely showed. She loved him for it, despite his flaws and because of his flaws. It rarely made sense to her but she was in love with him and that was the only thing that was relevant. "They say I look like an angel but kill like a demon." "I won't deny that. You kind of live up to your name of Tenshi Chi Uchiha. Angel and blood. Oj-san had high hopes from you." Madara replied making Tenshi color up slightly. "I like the name of Uchiha Kuīn." Tenshi jested. "Befitting." He replied staring up at the sky. I wish you were in love with me the way I am in love with you and the sky. She thought as sadness creeped into her mind. "I told you to smile more, Madara-san. You look more handsome that way." Tenshi replied carefully observing Madara's features and grinned when a small smile made way to Madara's lips. Her heart yearned for him but she couldn't do anything about it.

*

Tenshi teleported inside Madara's office. She bowed swiftly and spoke up, "Madara-san. I wanted to meet you before heading out." Madara grunted as he continued to do his paperwork. "Did you find out where the rogue ninjas are?" "Yes. I am taking Inuzuka Yamiki and Kenji and Tamaki." Tenshi replied as she appeared in front of Madara's desk. "What are you even writing?" "Sorting out the clans and the village stuff." Madara sighed as he rubbed his forehead and looked up at Tenshi. "Good luck! Oh okaa-san wishes to have you for dinner tonight." "She wants to eat me?" Madara asked amused. "No! No! I mean to invite you over for eating dinner at our house." He nodded with a small smile as he looked up from the papers and took in Tenshi's attire of dark blue kimono shirt with matching pants and a black open overshirt with the Uchiha crest and a katana. She was blushing probably from feeling embarrassed at her incorrect phrasing of the invitation.

"I will come by as soon as I finish up so you better dress up, Madara-san." Madara nodded as he went back to the paper work and Tenshi gave him a teasing smile, probably remembering the time when Madara invited Tenshi and Yukiko-san over for dinner prepared by his right-hand man, Tamaki, and because of him the guests had to wait for an hour for the food to be served. Madara inhaled deeply before continuing his work with a question in his mind.Why the hell did the room smell like roses? And not in a bad way.

*

Tenshi took out her katana through the rogue's chest just in time to kick another one into a tree. Her blazing red Sharingan eyes stared at the enemy as they stood at a distance wondering whether to approach or flee. Kenji, the younger Uchiha had gotten hurt but he was able to hold his own. Tenshi nodded to Tamaki and the younger Inuzuka, Yamiki. Together Tenshi and Tamaki formed hand signs and spoke the jutsu name in unison, "Fire style: Roaring dragon." As the flaming dragon attacked the ninjas, the rest were taken out by Yamiki and her ninken.

"Tenshi-san, should we continue searching?" Yamiki asked. "No. You all are hurt and we need to take Kenji to Mito-san so she can have one of the medic look after Kenji. I think they have used a seal to cover their hiding place. Tamaki check out the area and Yamiki-chan take Kenji-kun to the Senju's place." 'Hai, Tenshi-san."

Tenshi and Tamaki searched around for a while and found the hiding place soon enough. The seal was very complex but nothing a good fūinjutsu shinobi can't solve.

*

Tenshi cleaned up in a nearby stream before teleporting to the Uchiha compound with Tamaki. "Do I have to pick you up too, Tamaki-kun?" Tenshi teased looking up at the taller male. "No need Tenshi-chan. I am not like Leader-sama." Tamaki laughed as he ran towards his house which was near by. Tenshi slowly started to heal the cuts as she walked towards the leader's house. As soon as she finished, she teleported herself inside the office which was just near Madara's room.Tenshi let her chakra flow freely so that Madara would realize that it was Uchiha Kuīn and not a foolish enemy who had arrived. "Tenshi." "Madara." Tenshi turned back to see Madara enter the office. He was not wearing his usual shinobi attire but a black kimono with silver intricate designs not too noticeable, with the Uchiha symbol embroidered on the back. He had brushed his hair and put on the wooden sandals. "You clean up nice, eh Madara-san?" Tenshi japed. Madara snorted in reply as he opened the other gate to lead them out of the house. They walked next to each other towards Tenshi's house discussing her mission.

"They have a hideout hidden by the use of seals that means we could use Mito's help." Madara said. "Yes. I have been thinking the same thing. It is pretty complex but she does know a lot about Fuinjutsu." On entering her house's compound Tenshi let out a shout, "Kaa-san. I'm home." "Tenshi-chan. Welcome back. Madara-san, welcome. Konbanwa(Good evening)." Tenshi's mother spoke cheerfully as she opened the door for them. "Konbanwa Yukiko-san." Madara replied respectfully as he took off his sandals and placed them next to Tenshi's shinobi sandals.

"I thought you would arrive a little later. I just finished making the chicken. Hikari, Kaminari, Zinetsu, Daiki and their families will bring some more food." "Do you need help with the table kaa-san?" Tenshi asked as she ran her hand through her black hair, her action drawing Madara's attention as he stared at her relaxed form. He had no doubt that of a threat appeared she wouldn't take a second to jump into action. Another aspect he admired about her, she made an amazing comrade, her strength and skills always mesmerized him. "Don't worry darling, Raidou will help me. You go clean up. I can't really ask you to clean up the table, Madara-san." Yukiko laughed as Tenshi suggested, "Don't worry I'll show him the garden, okaa-san." Tenshi started to walk i the direction of her room and Madara followed chuckling quietly to himself. "Oba-san never fails to amuse ms." Tenshi laughed and nodded as they entered the main part of the house.

Like most of the noble houses, Tenshi's house was rectangular in shape with a garden in the middle. "You wanted to show me this one?" Madara asked as he silently admired the garden. Yukiko-san maintained it and it looked nothing short of beautiful. "Not this one. You know that the place behind my room was a large backyard with a pond so I did some things. I don't know if it looks good but I like it." Tenshi replied nervously as they entered her room.

The room itself was nothing special with a simple bookcase, a katana holder which hung on the wall, a glass case with some scrolls, kunai and other things. A desk and a chair. A cupboard full of clothes and another of blanket and mattress. A small screen to change clothes behind had the pattern of ocean waves at one end and sakura petals falling from the other end. Some portraits of Tenshi and her family hung on the wall, one where her deceased father stood tall and proud next to her smiling mother holding a baby Raido, next to them stood Shintai, her deceased older brother and below them stood Tenshi and her deceased twin brother, Fujikana. There was another with Madara and Izuna. Then another with Tamaki and Kenji and Madara. Then with simply Madara both of them were smiling at each other. Madara smiled slightly as he noticed himself wearing the same attire with Tenshi in the picture who was wearing a white one with sakura petals and leaves. He stared Tenshi in the portrait and admired the way the artist had captured her, although it did paled in comparison to her actual presence. "I finally got around to working on it. After the feud ended." Her voice seemed sad and relieved at the same time conveying her gratitude to him and Hashirama for trying to work it out. Tenshi drew back Madara's attention to her as she pointed towards the now open door which led to a small pond with huge stones placed around its boundary. Some water lilies were concentrated at one end. A stone slab was erected underneath a sakura tree surrounded by some other trees, one even had a swing. A pole stood tall next to a wooden stump probably for practice as it had many cuts and was caved in. She had planted some roses near the boundary which was now extended and he could make out the seals craved into the wood and stone albeit not clearly. "Sit down, Madara-san. What do you think?" Tenshi asked softly as Madara slowly sat down on the floor his legs dangling over the pond water. "Airashīdesu.(Beautiful)" Tenshi smiled and replied, "Arigatō Madara-san,' she beamed, her face glowing with mirth, 'I will go and change now." Madara nodded absent-mindedly as he tilted his head slightly to look at Tenshi who placed her katana on the holder and walked behind the screen. Madara could faintly make out her figure as she took out clothes from the cupboard and slowly started taking off her shinobi attire. Madara quickly turned around with a faint pink color dusting his pale cheeks. What the hell am I doing? Peeping at my friend when she is changing clothes, what am I, a hentai (pervert)? Madara thought mentally smacking himself wondering if he was attracted to Tenshi. Yes, she was bewitching with her long raven black hair and onyx eyes, her face was feminine and fair without any blemishes- the typical Uchiha looks; She was tall and slender with slight curves but her personality outshone her looks. She was caring, warm and patient with him and was strong or one of the strongest kunoichi in the history. "Madara-san!" Tenshi called out and he quickly turned around and almost got a whiplash.

There she stood in a dark blue kimono with gold designs and the proud Uchiha crest on her back. She really lived up to her name of an angel; she did look like one with the moonlight shining on her pale face bringing into attention each and every feature of her face. Madara gulped as his chest tightened at the very sight and his stomach gnawed at his insides, and this time he knew why it was because she simply looked captivating.

As soon as Tenshi called out Madara's name, Madara turned around to look at her. Tenshi stared at his face, his eyes gazing at her whole being. Under the moonlight, he looked even more handsome. His shoulder length hair was covering his right onyx eye. His pale face was in a healthy contrast with his dark hair. Tenshi felt the colour rise up to her cheeks as they both looked away from the trance they were in. Will I ever be able to tell Madara my feelings? Tenshi thought. She wanted to confess but was afraid to scare Madara off and it was better to be by his side than to not have him at all. He was too precious for her to lose by her impulsive foolish desires. "It's tranquil here." Madara commented as Tenshi walked closer to him holding the obi clothe to tighten her kimono. "Helps me to think. Just like your office is your place." Tenshi teased with musicality in her voice. "I won't deny the truth." Madara replied playing along with a smirk.

"So what do you think about the outfit, Madara-san?" "Magnetising will be an understatement." Madara replied before thinking. In his peripheral vision he could see Tenshi blush and his smirk grew wide, maybe he did affect her the way she did. "Arigatō Madara-san. You don't look that bad." Tenshi joked as she put a hand on Madara's shoulder making him wince. "What happened?" Tenshi questioned with concern. "Nothing." "Sure, I believe you. Now the truth please, Madara-san." Tenshi replied sarcastically. "I fell down in the bathroom." He replied embarrassed with a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Tenshi burst out laughing as she knelt down next to him. "One of the greatest shinobi, Uchiha Madara, rarely gets hurt in the battle but manages to trip in the bathroom." "It was slippery." Madara argued back although it amused him thinking of his own predicament. "Tie it please. I usually ask okaa-san to help me dress up." Madara nodded as he took the golden obi from her hand and put a hand on Tenshi's waist as brought the clothe of the obi around her. He gulped as he took in her scent. Roses. He made a bow which seemed pretty good for someone who had done it for the first time, "Is it too tight?" Tenshi shook her head as Madara tied the final knot. "Done." Tenshi smiled at him to convey her gratitude.

"Let me heal the bruise, if it's troubling the great Uchiha." Tenshi teased and Madara grunted his reply looking away. "Here lay your head down." Tenshi asked genuinely as he hesitated before putting his head down on her lap as she slowly started to heal his bruise. As soon as she was done, she poked his shoulder and Madara glared at her. "I was checking." Tenshi replied amused and raised her hands in surrender. "Or maybe you were trying to kill me." Madara replied and closed his eyes taking in her familiar smell. So this is what home feels like? "May I?" Madara made an indecipherable sound as he felt her long fingers caressing his hair. "You finally brushed your mane?" Madara frowned in reply before speaking up, "I do brush it!" as he shifted his head in her lap. "You are a pretty good pillow." Madara mumbled. She chuckled, "Raido sleeps with me most of the time so he can agree with you." "Speaking of Raido, did he get the Sharingan yet?" "Yes, 2 tomes in left eye and one in right. He is better than Fujikana was when we were younger." "Yeah, you are getting old, you wench." Madara teased with a smirk on his face making Tenshi gasp as she feigned shock, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror, old man?" Madara opened his eyes as he stared at Tenshi's fair face hovering above his. "I'm not old." Does she have to be so pretty? It's distracting. He closed his eyes again but could not really get around to stop himself from thinking about it.

"You remember when we used to be kids, we used to play in the river wondering who could run away from the water fall but ended up falling from that great height." Tenshi thought out loud "If it weren't for the fight between the Senjus and the Uchihas, maybe we could have had many more normal days like that one." He pointed out and Tenshi sighed agreeing. She caressed the side of his face with her cold hands and he couldn't help but tense under her mellow touch. He eventually relaxed, "You look handsome." Tenshi stated suddenly as if she was struggling with herself in voicing this opinion.

Madara opened his eyes startled, "No one has ever accused me of that before. They say I look like a demon and kill like one." He slowly sat up and stared at Tenshi in surprise. "Because they haven't seen you. I don't think you are a demon, Madara-san. You are just a human. Just like every other shinobi with blood on his hands. You are caring and kind and people are foolish to not see this. But as selfish as it sounds, in ways I am glad because I have you wholly." Tenshi muttered staring intently into Madara's onyx eyes as she slowly leaned in and pressed her soft pink lips against his.

*

Tenshi was seated in front of Madara with Kenji and Raido by her side with Tamaki at Madara's side. Both of their eyes skillfully avoided each other while they talked about the small kids getting their sharingan, practice, mission, Hashirama and Mito's wedding but much to her dismay the topic abruptly shifted on to Tenshi. "So Tenshi have you set your eyes on any man?" Tenshi's cousin, Kumiko asked with a laugh making Tenshi blush as she stared down at her half-empty rice bowl. "I am not sure." She replied after a few seconds. "Oh please, Tenshi-chan, any man would die to get married to the Kuīn Uchiha and if they don't they are fools." "By her blush I can tell there is. Don't worry that baka will come around." Her aunt, Kiara, spoke up making Tenshi howl with laughter inside. Did anyone realize that she just called Madara an idiot? Did Madara realize that the idiot whom she wanted

to come around was him?

She could still feel the tingle of Madara's lips and the exquisite way he had kissed her back in a soft, gentle motion. The moment was wonderful better than anything she had imagined. She remembered the way Madara held her as he deepened the kiss, as if she was the air he desperately needed to survive. Had it been for Raido's interruption, she might have finally confessed her feelings but in a way she was glad that she had time to prepare.

But unfortunately for her that time never came.Madara had been avoiding Tenshi like the plague or like Tobirama although she disliked both the analogies. She sighed as she withdrew the katana from the rogue ninja's body. "Enough. Let's end it now." Tenshi ordered her platoon, which consisted of Kenji, Yamiki and Sarutobi Kazehaya. All of them obeyed her as they jumped up on the trees as soon as Tenshi started forming handsigns and quickly put her hand on the ground and seals appeared around her while she stood in a circle, "Lightning style: Rippling current." Any user standing on the ground which was wet, a result of Kazehaya's jutsu, would get electrocuted so badly that it wrecked their nervous system resulting in their death. "Yamiki search for some survivors while I will hunt down any remaining rogues. Kazehaya will heal the kidnapped victims and Kenji will keep guard. Understood?" "Aye!"

*

Everyone had finished the mission and the survivors were provided aid in Konoha's clinic. After getting themselves healed, her companions all took leave and Tenshi went back to report the mission to Madara, hoping to catch a glimpse of him at least as she had not seen him or was most probably avoided by him for two weeks. Of course it hurt her, but she just put on a brave front with a smile on her face. Fake it till you make it. She knocked a few times annoyed with the time they were taking to open up the door. "You lazy bakas! At least yell for me to come in." Tenshi said in a loud voice as she slammed the door open, silently hoping that the door was not damaged. She took to glaring at Madara and Tamaki, who had rushed to help out Madara without waiting for her. Both of them looked rather surprised at her outburst. "We... uh we thought y-you would come in." The younger Uchiha stuttered, seeing Tenshi in a bad mood for the first time. She sighed and shook her head as soon as Madara stood up ready to leave the room, "Where are you going, Madara-san? I will not do the paper work alone." Tamaki cried out. "Hashirama asked me to come by today. He also asked Tenshi to come." Madara blurted out and before the two could blink he was out of the door.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Tamaki asked curiously. "Something like that." She muttered quietly as she sat next to Tamaki and started completing the half-filled report. "You should hurry up, nee-san." She shrugged and she took her time completing the report. She took the longest route to walk towards the Senju compound when instead she could just teleport herself or run. But she needed some time to think, the fact that Madara was ignoring her was one of the things she had been obsessively pondering upon.

After an hour, she reached the Senju compound where some of the members bowed at her and she curtsied as well. "Why the hell are you late, Tenshi-san?" Tobirama's voice boomed as soon as she entered Hashirama's sitting room admiring the new decor that Mito had put up. "I was walking." Tenshi replied taking in the group of people who were sitting down. "It's alright, Tenshi-chan. I was busy in a meeting." Hashirama grinned at her and she smiled. He who was sitting next to his to-be bride, Uzumaki Mito. Tobirama was sitting on Hashirama's right and Madara was sitting infront on Mito while the Sarutobi's head was sitting parallel to Tobirama which left Tenshi to sit between Madara and Tobirama. Oh kami. Save me now. I am sitting on the left of a guy who hates me and sitting on the right of a guy who I'm crazily yet deeply in love with who is now ignoring me. Tenshi politely sat down trying to shut down her thoughts and Hashirama started speaking.

"Our wedding will take place in a week and I have already mentioned the things in the invitation card like the dress code for ladies is either pink, light red, light yellow or any shade of light colors and for the men it is light blue or sapphire blue and not black,' Hashirama gave Madara a pointed look making the Uchiha head smirk slightly, 'and the next one might cause some ruckus among you..." "What's the point Hashirama-san?" Tenshi cut off, although it was rude thing to do. "Well we are here to make sure you four follow them." Mito smiled. "So I was cut off at ruckus. The thing is you have to bring a date to the wedding." Hashirama blurted out nervously as if he knew things about them that might be troublesome, or was it that he had an ulterior motive (a poorly thought out idea but that was Hashirama for her) of pairing his closest companions? "And that's when all hell broke loose." Hashirama whispered dramatically to his fiance making her giggle.

Tobirama had an annoyed look on his face as he glared at his brother and he banged his fist on the table in frustration. His expressions screaming, you come up with the worst ideas brother. Sarutobi Kazehaya had stood up shaking his flustered head, ready to run off. How his love was still oblivious to his affection was still a mystery that Tenshj could not solve. Madara was glaring in a manner that even his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan managed to fail in threatening the enemies and he too had stood up. Most probably regretting in his decision of befriending the tanned man several years ago. Tenshi wanted to cry and laugh at the timing of it all but could only muster up a, "No way in hell!" "I tried." Hashirama shammed a dismayed look as Mito patted his back still laughing.

*

The day of Hashirama and Mito's marriage had arrived like an unwanted guest for the people who were forced to bring dates. Tobirama had chosen (more like forced to) a fellow clan member, Kazehaya had finally asked out the girl of his dreams, Madara had asked Uchiha Kumiko, Tenshi's cousin to accompany him so as to avoid Hashirama's nagging and the sad, disappointed Uchiha Kuīn had just decided to show up alone and if asked why she planned to just punch Hashirama in the face. Although she secretly wished that Kumiko was not his date and that he would surprise her by asking her out and confess his true feelings but alas life was enjoying toying with Tenshi's emotions too much to care for wishes.

Tenshi had wanted to ask Madara but on the way back to the Uchiha compound he had quickly ducked into a sweets shop, of which he was not a big fan of, leaving the Uchiha girl popularly known as the Uchiha Queen in tears. But of course she put on a brave front and successfully stopped herself from crying and went to train herself. Training was the only way to vent out her feelings other than ranting about it to Madara, but punching the wood stumps seemed like a more alluring option.

*

Tenshi looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her black hair wondering about how much she needed to cut the lower regions. She preferred her long hair. She was wearing a light blue kimono with embroidered flowers and tied up by an obi which was a darker shade of blue with the Uchiha crest on the Obi's back. "Onee-san. You look so pretty." "Thank you, Raido-kun." Tenshi replied with a gentle smile on her face as she turned around. She lowered and pecked her little brother on the forehead. He reminded her so much of her elder brother. "I will see you at the dinner, okay?" Raido nodded in excitement as he took off running.

Tenshi teleported herself infront of the impeccably decorated Senju compound and walked in with a heavy heart as she congratulated the about to-be married couple separately. I heard Tamaki say that Madara was going with Kumiko but I don't have any right to be upset. It's not like he is mine or like I ever told Kumiko about my love so that she would reject him. What if he actually likes Kumiko and our kiss ruined it for him? Tenshi sniffed slightly but then held her head high. She was a good friend and will always be happy for Madara even though it caused her a feeling akin to agony. She met some of the other clan members who bowed with respect and she curtsied as well, which made her wonder how could someone from the clan whose beloved ones she might have killed be polite to her. Did the fact that following orders simply erased the damage that they did to each other? She greeted Sarutobi Kazehaya and his lover, a pretty young girl with the most beautiful green eyes. "Do you think someone will try to attack us today, Kazehaya-san?" "No, but we can't ignore the fact that they will try and want to take over." Kazehaya replied as he shrugged. "We are offering all of the clan leaders to them on a silver platter." Tenshi replied with a nod and chuckled. "You think anyone will try to attack the God of Shinobi, his strong brother, the great Uchiha Madara and the Uchiha Kuīn. None of them will survive if your wraths combine and you fight. One flash of your crimson eyes is enough to scare off the enemies. Uchihas provide the strength that most enemies do not have, you all do provide safety to Konoha even though most people think it's the Senju. I mean, yes, they too play their part with their compassion and strength but Uchihas do scare the enemies with the Genjutsu and the great power to copy jutsus." "I have to say I'm flattered, on behalf of the Uchihas, Kazehaya-san." Tenshi replied with a surprised smile as she gazed at the young Sarutobi boy. She eventually excused herself and entered the room where the ceremony was about to start and sat down waiting for Madara to show up with Kumiko.

*

Tenshi's eyes watered at the sight of a softly smiling Madara and a laughing Kumiko. He had indeed shown up with Kumiko and she had supposedly underestimated the amount of hurt she would feel. Her heart clinched in her chest and she felt as if someone had landed a powerful punch to her stomach knocking the breath out of her. Madara and her eyes had met a few times and it ended up with at least a small awkward staring competition which was ended by either one of them. She gulped audibly and tucked her hair with her right hand as the servants with smiling faces served food to the guests. Tenshi glanced at Madara and saw him laughing softly whils Kumiko told a humorous story as all of the near-by seaters laughed too. It felt too painful to look at his smile while he acted as if she did not exist and she finally stood up. "Excuse me!" she whispered in a shaky voice not caring if they heard her and rushed out of the room nearly knocking into a guest.

Madara could not help but glance at Tenshi, she was looking exceptionally enticing in the light blue kimono. The kiss confused him a lot whether she actually had feelings for him or maybe it was the heat of the moment, a phrase Tamaki often used crudely describing his juvenile escapades. He was not sure and had started to ignore Tenshi at all costs. He knew it will hurt her but he could not help but feel awkward so he always left the place in her presence. Obviously not the smartest course of action he had taken as it did nothing to his unceasing thoughts that eventually led to her heart-warming smile, her soft lips and kind words. Kumiko was sitting next to him, telling a humorous story about her little brother, Kenji much to his annoyance. He laughed softly as she jumped into another embarrassing story about Kenji. He enjoyed Kumiko's company but to see Tenshi look crestfallen dampened his spirits.

Madara glanced back at Tenshi to see glistening onyx eyes as if she was about to cry. He turned around quickly when Tenshi caught him looking. Again. He laughed again but his attention was still on Tenshi, his senses solicitous to every word she spoke and every time she moved. He immediately looked back in Tenshi's direction to see the Uchiha Crest on her back, hurrying away. Was she running away from me? Madara's own eyes widened in surprise and regret. He made Tenshi cry and his behaviour was the epitome of awful these days. She deserved someone better, someone who made her smile that smile that took his breath away and made her laugh with musicality in hed voice, not some fool whose indecisiveness made her cry. He could still hear Kenji's voice in the background who had used Kumiko's idea of entertaining the acquaintances with Kenji's stories and was now retaliating. "Tenshi..." Madara breathed out her name. "Go for her." Kumiko encouraged softly turning around to look at him. "What?" Madara turned around. "The look in your eyes tells me that you care for her, Madara-san. I know you enough to understand that. Maybe you are in love with nee-chan. So go after her and fight for her. Show her you care." "L-love." Madara mumbled. He was too scared to process his own feelings. Something so pure he wished Tenshi could share with a better man and not with someone as lowly as him. "Be selfish for once!" Kumiko exclaimed with a grin as if she knew what he was thinking. "Thank you, Kumiko. I understand." Madara said with sincerity as he ran out of the nearest exit with people making way for him.

As soon as Madara was out of the door, he could feel the light shower of rain on his body. He focused on Tenshi's chakra and quickly teleported in front of her when he pinpointed her exact location. He gazed at Tenshi's mildly drenched form in worry hoping she won't get sick. He saw her stiffen up as she stopped walking. He walked up to her to look at her face which was staring intently at the ground. "Tenshi, do you have feelings for me?" He enquired quietly and waited for the answer. "Tenshi. Please. I am asking. Do you have feelings for me?" he asked again as he took a step forward. "Tenshi, tell me you love me!" He exclaimed his voice a mixture of impatience and desperation as he reached out for her wrist coming even closer. He was prepared to go on his knees if asking her to forgive him required that. Tenshi's face snapped up in his direction and he almost forgot how to breathe when he saw her tears mixing with the rain drops on her face. Her Mangekyou sharingan was blazing red in the shadowed alley near the Sarutobi compound. "Let go." She ordered making Madara recoil at the harsh tone of her voice. He held on and spoke with a touch of softness that surprised him, "You love me." He stated instead of asking. "Of course I do. You-you freaking idiot.', she snapped with more tears as she punched his chest with her free fist lightly followed by another, 'I love you. I always had and always will. I love you because I simply do.' She hung her head down and hit his chest again, 'I am in love with an idiot who does not know how to respond to my feelings. I am in love with you, Madara." She broke down again as she placed her curled up fist on his chest. He was bewildered at the revelation which had always been in front of him wondering why he tried to convince himself otherwise. His hands slowly crept up to her face as he gently wiped the tears and lifted her face. The red of her sharingan had faded back to her beautiful dark eyes, like the night one they looked at together. He caressed her face before speaking up, "I am a fool, I agree. But a fool who is in love with you too." He leaned in and kissed her lips with fierce intensity as Tenshi although astonished replied with the amount of love equaling Madara's. Her hand made way to Madara's hair and Madara's hand on her waist pulling each other closer. They broke apart breathless and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "I wonder what Kumiko will like as a thank-you gift for knocking some sense into me." He mused and Tenshi giggled at his expense making him smile. Oh how he missed it. "Something from that sweet shop you very bravely entered." She teased pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
